Time travel
by Pikachu9516
Summary: So Sweeney accidentally time travels to the 21st century and meet two Marthas (me and the other one) and Ann... Enjoy! Sweeney/ OC/ OCC
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe how childish she was. Yes, I again got in an argument with the drama queen Mrs. Lovett. It's not my fault she keeps being so nosy all the time. I fell in my bed and let out an annoyed sigh.

,, I just wish I could get away from her far, far away… I need a break from her.'' I mumbled, while staring at the ceiling.

I closed my eyes and fell in a deep sleep.

I woke up again and it was morning. I opened my eyes and realized that the ceiling's different. The bed seemed softer too. I sat up in the bed and took a look around the room I was in.

It wasn't my barbershop anymore.

I was in a light room, with sandy wallpapers and a lamp, but I couldn't see the candle. There was a glass bubble with metal wires in it. I furrowed my brows and rose up. My feet met soft velvet like carpet instead of the old wooden plank floor I remembered.

I looked out the window and saw people, rushing around the streets, but they were dressed differently.

I couldn't see any puffy dresses, suits, or carriages anymore. The people here were dressed such revealing clothing. They men were wearing shirts with short sleeves and pants, that looked like the legs were cut off. The girls were wearing the same style shirts, short, revealing skirts, dresses in many lengths and sneakers, sandals some wore high heels, but these were a different style, height and all of them revealed the feet.

I was convinced that I was dreaming, when I saw her; it was a girl.

But she was so beautiful.

She had golden yellow hair, friendly blue eyes, a sweet smile and she was wearing a peachy pink dress to her knees and matching pink high heels. She looked just like my Lucy. She was walking with two more girls.

One to her right was a bit taller than her and her fire red curls shined in the sun. She had friendly warm, chocolate brown eyes and a friendly smile too. She was wearing a light grey, shirt, that looked like it was a bit too big for her, blue shorts and black sneakers.

The other girl was a brunet. She had greenish blue eyes and freckles. She was wearing a white dress with red and pink roses on it and flip-flops.

They all were heading down to a small park.

I don't know why, but something made me want to speak to the girl, who looked like Lucy. I got dressed and headed out the door.

I was a bit confused.

I was in the middle of a long hallway with many doors, which had numbers on them. Mine had number 14 on it. I looked around and saw the numbers going down to zero, so I followed that direction until I came to big stairs.

I went down and I was greeted by smiling women and men in same color uniforms and a big waiting room. I started to think, that this is a hotel or something, but I was feeling so lost here I couldn't tell what was what.

I headed out the big glass door and was greeted by a big heat wave.

No wonder the people here were dressing so revealing and plain. I looked around and saw them going down stone staircase in the park. I followed them and hoped not to lose them out if my sight so I can ask where the hell I am.

I noticed that the people here were giving me strange looks and whispering something to each other. I ignored that and went down the next stairs.

I saw them stopping at the fountain so the redhead could tie her shoe. I started to walk a bit faster to catch up.

I was almost there, when the waved to someone in the distance and started running.

I cursed under my breath and kept walking.

I stopped at a large bush and saw them running to a plot with ramps and guys on some weird vehicles.

The girls ran to a gang of guys and hugged them, but three of them even got a kiss. They must be their boyfriends apparently.

,, Bunny rabbit!'' The redhead kissed the paler, black haired guy.

,, Hey, cupcake. What's new?'' He smiled offering a seat next to him.

,, Nothing much. You?''

,, The same.'' He sighed.

She smiled and leaned against his side.

The brunette walked over to the tallest guy and rose on her tip toes and kissed him.

,, Hey Nauri!'' She smiled widely at him.

,, Hey, babe. You coming to the BMX tournament this Friday?''

She frowned a little:,, Oh, I would love to, but I promised the girls to got to the dance competition. When does it start?''

,, At three.''

She smiled again:,, Well, then I'll be there and after that I'll go to the dance competition.''

They all nodded and the blonde noticed the blond guy on the ramps and waved:,, Hey, Horen!''

The guy noticed the girl when he was flying in the air with this so called BMX and forgot to hold on to the steer and fell.

They all gasped and the blonde ran to him:,, Omg, Horen, are you alright?''

She kneeled on the ground and let him rest his head on her knee. She looked down at him and kissed him.

,, Well, I am now.'' He smiled.

She giggled and kissed him again, helping him get up. He limped a little back to the bench and sat down.

,, Dude, you should be more careful next time.'' The dark haired guy said, lightly patting his shoulder.

,, I know, I know…'' He sighed.

I was amazed by the beauty of this young blonde, when I noticed the last moment that the redhead was looking at me or at least this direction and hid behind the bushes.

,, Is it just me or did I actually saw Sweeney Todd behind those bushes…'' She quietly said.

,, What? You really have to stop watching that movie and writing stories, girl.'' The blonde shook her head patting her shoulder.

,, Oh, I gotta go. See you later?'' The redhead asked, looking at her watch in a black thin box with no buttons or anything (phone).

The dark haired boy frowned:,, Aw… Shame you're going so soon, but I'll drop by your house later?''

She nodded and kissed him and rose up waving goodbyes and went my direction.

I started to run out of time to find a new hiding spot, but I just couldn't find any.

I started to think of a plan, when I felt a hand on my shoulder and a soft:,, Excuse me, sir, but…'' behind me.

I turned around and saw her. She looked scared yet exited to see me.

,, It's really you…'' She whispered.

I raised an eyebrow:,, You know me?''

She giggled:,, Who does not know the famous Sweeney Todd also know as… Mr. Benjamin Barker…''

I froze in my spot.

She knew everything about me, but how?

She reminded me of Mrs. Lovett for a second. That red hair, brown eyes, warm smile… What was I doing?!

I snapped out of it and asked quietly:,, Where am I anyways?''

She giggled and smiled widely as she proudly pronounced:,, You, my dear friend are in Cesis, Latvia…''

Latvia?!

How far from London was I?

,, And what date it is?'' I was so unsure of this place.

,, Wednesday, June 26, 2013, why ya' askin'?'' She smiled.

Wait… 2013?!

That's a completely different century! I paled just thinking how far in the future I am.

,, You okay?'' She softly asked, taking my hand.

I looked at her hand and then back at her.

She blushed and let go my hand.

,, I'm fine, thank you.'' I quietly mumbled trying to keep a cool mind.

She cleared her throat and said:,, Well, I must get going…''

She turned around and started walking, when I took her hand and stopped her:,, Will I ever see you again?''

She turned around and looked at me with a light pink shade on her cheeks:,, You might find me if you like. Around May Street I wouldn't wonder…''

And with that she left.

Suddenly the blonde nor Lucy wasn't on my mind.

I was amazed by this girl. I looked after her until she disappeared from my sight.

I sighed and rewind everything she said to me until I remembered what she said:,, _You might find me if you like. Around May Street I wouldn't wonder…_''

She sounded like me, only… cuter.

I shook my head and went back to the hotel and fell in my bed, thinking where the heck this May Street is. I really needed to know more about this town and while I'm at it, know this girl's name.

I couldn't sleep so I did the usual, paced around the room, looking out the window. I looked at the clock on the wall and it was 2:53, but there still were people walking around, living their nightlife.

I couldn't take the heat that went through my head to my spine and then spread all over my body, so I decided to take a walk around town.

I noticed another shadow behind me, when I heard a man's voice:,, Give me your money and no one gets hurt.''

I didn't say anything, but look at the shop's window and saw him; a tall, muscular man with a knife.

I smirked and reached for my friends and sharply turned around, wearing my maniac's smirk as I swung them open in a single swing.

The thief paled and dropped the sack, attacking me, but I predicted that and moved out of the way, so I pressed him against the wall by his throat.

,, Look, dude, I'm sorry. Just don't kill me…'' He pleaded.

I chuckled and took a big swing and slit his throat.

I let him go and watched as he collapsed on the pavement, lifeless.

I cleaned my razors in his shirt and said to them:,, Good work, my friends…''

I went back to the hotel and went to my room, where I fell in the bed and slept like that till 12 'o clock.

**To be continued...**

****So I had this idea, last night and I said to myself:,, Hey, why not put in a story?'' So I did :) Tell me what do you think and stay tuned for the next chapter! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and looked at the clock. 12:38 not bad. I got out of bed, dressed and went downstairs. I walked out the main door and went for a walk. Of course people looked at me like I don't belong between them and they were right, but I didn't mind them. I walked to a bigger park and saw men building up a stage. A big one too.

I walked over them and asked:,, Uh, pardon me, sir, but what for are you building this stage?''

One of them looked at me, wiping off sweat from his forehead:,, Well, there's this dance tournament for the youngsters to try to get the grand prize and their own dance studio for the next five years at least.''

I remembered the dance tournament one of the girls was talking about and I knew that I could meet them again. I needed to know why the hell I was here. I walked back to the park to try out my luck and meet the girls, but they weren't there.

So I went to find this May Street she mentioned. Fortunately it wasn't far from here.

I noticed a problem.

There were like four big flat houses. I tried to guess the lucky house and floor, but no luck.

I was about to give up, when I saw her; the redhead sitting on the balcony, enjoying the sun, when she turned her head to my direction and smiled sweetly and waved.

I realized that she was waving to me. I put a small smile on my face and waved a bit back to her. She disappeared from the balcony, making me raise an eyebrow. The next moment the door opened and it was her.

She ran across the street and wearing a smile said:,, Mr. Todd, nice to see you again!''

I nodded:,, It is.''

She asked:,, Would you like some gin?''

I raised an eyebrow by this question, but nodded lightly.

She smiled and gestured to follow. I obeyed her and followed inside. It was a long climb to the third floor I think. She opened the dark brown door and we went inside.

I looked around and kind of liked the light walls. We walked into the living room and she sat me down on the couch, which matched the wall tone. She rummaged through the cupboards and drawers until she smirked in triumph holding the bottle. She went to the kitchen and returned with a glass.

,, Thank you.'' I quietly answered, taking the glass.

She smiled and disappeared in the kitchen again. She came back with a glass of her own, but it wasn't gin. Her glass was filled with something that looked like water.

,, What is that?'' I asked looking at her glass.

,, Oh, this? This is our homemade lemon water with peppermint.'' She smiled and sipped the drink.

I lightly nodded and took a sip from the glass in my hands. I scrunched my face by this weird taste. This wasn't the gin I was used to.

This one was MUCH stronger. I felt cold chills running down my spine.

,, You okay?'' I heard her asking.

I looked at her and she looked a bit worried. I opened my mouth to ask what's wrong with this gin, but I closed it again, when the air I inhaled burned my throat unpleasantly.

She jumped up:,, Wait a sec.''

And she returned with water. I quickly drained the water coughing a bit from the strong drink. I actually regret drinking that…

She softly patted my back:,, It's okay. Was that too gross for you or something?'' She softly asked.

I looked in her brown friendly eyes and shook my head:,, It was just too strong, it's all. Thank you.''

She nodded and to my surprise… hugged me lightly like being scared of hugging me tighter.

,, Why are you hugging me?'' I asked a bit amused.

,, Well I was thinking, since you're the real deal… I hope. You could use a hug so you don't have to be so sad and angry…'' She shyly said, furthering from me.

I chuckled and hugged her back:,, Thank you for that then.''

She nodded and we heard the door open and close, which made us separate immediately.

,, Martha, I'm back!'' A young boy's voice came from the corridor.

,, Shit. It's my brother.'' She cursed, whispering.

She jumped out of the couch and quickly went to greet her brother. I heard her amazing lying skills, that she used on him to keep him from coming in here so I relaxed and continued to slowly drain the gin, with water.

I jumped in my seat as I heard the boy's surprise:,, Whoa! It's Johnny Depp!''

My eyes shot up and met his dark ones.

,, Johnny who?'' I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Martha raced in the room and looked very nervous about something:,, That's not Johnny Depp, birdbrain.'' She snorted and smirked.

He glared at her, but didn't say anything.

,, This.'' She walked to me and put her arm on my shoulder, smirking in evil. ,, Is Sweeney Todd. And don't challenge the force, dear brother. I have my ways to get your slow… painful… death.'' She finished in a venomous tone, making me shiver a little.

Her eyes looked down at me with a calming look, but her face stayed cold and heartless. She looked even further down, making me a bit uncomfortable, but then I saw the familiar twinkle in her eyes. I followed her gaze until I stopped at my razors.

She wanted me to kill her own brother?

Weird, sick, but if it's really that bad, I wouldn't mind getting soaked in the precious rubies again.

I snapped out of it, when I heard her voice almost next to my ear:,, Won't you?''

I looked back at her and asked quietly:,, Will I what?''

She giggled, but it didn't sound sweet at all. It was more like an evil, devilish giggle.

,, To help me kill him in case he drives me crazy too far?''

I lightly nodded, asking myself, why did I agree on a murder on her own relative?

I didn't have time to think anymore, when I felt her leaning against my side, sighing softly:,, I don't know what I did to deserve such an annoying brother?''

I looked at her and asked:,, Is he really that bad?''

She looked at me and nodded:,, I don't think that there's anyone in the world, who is more annoying than him.''

I sighed:,, I know that feeling. Mrs. Lovett isn't the easiest person to live with either.''

She asked quietly:,, What makes her annoying?''

I chuckled and said:,, It would be easier to list the thing that doesn't make her annoying.''

She giggled too and asked:,, She talks and sings a lot, doesn't she?''

,, You have no idea…'' I nodded.

We bursted in laughter, when we heard a doorbell.

,, I'll get it.'' She sighed, rising up.

,, Oh, hey!'' I heard her excitement.

Then came happy voices of about three or four at least girls, which made me a bit scared. I prayed for everything to go smoothly and drank the last drop of the gin and water. I felt a hit in the head, which caused me to hiss in pain quietly.

,, _The gin kicked in_…'' I thought to myself.

That moment Martha walked back in the room, with three girls shyly following her. She looked at me with a look that made me relax a bit.

,, Girls, this is Sweeney Todd.'' She smiled.

The girls giggled, making me a bit uncomfortable.

,, Sweeney, this is Amanda…'' The dark haired girl waved shyly, smiling.

,, Martha.'' The same girl with the short brown hair, I saw that day smiled.

,, And Ann.'' I looked at the blonde shyly standing at the door.

I nodded and smiled a little:,, Nice to meet you, girls.''

They smiled in answer and sat on the floor. Martha took a seat next to me for safety.

It worked. I felt a lot safer with her around, but I couldn't explain why.

,, So, you're the real deal?'' Amanda asked.

I nodded lightly:,, I don't see why not.''

,, Wait, so if you're the real Sweeney Todd, what are you doing in our time? Shouldn't you be dead like aaaaages ago?'' Ann asked.

The other Martha poked her with her elbow, glaring.

,, What was that for?!'' She squeaked, jumping in her spot.

She only shook her head and turned back to me:,, So, what brings you here, Mr. Todd?''

I opened my mouth to answer, when I realized, that I had no ideas why.

,, I… I actually don't know. I was hoping you would know why I'm here?''

They all looked at each other and shrugged:,, Sorry, but we don't know that either. Maybe try to remember what was the last thing you did or say?'' Amanda suggested.

I tried to remember what I did. Then it hit me.

,, _I just wish I could get away from her far, far away…_''

I made a wish! The damn wish that brought me here.

,, I wished to get away from Mrs. Lovett as far as possible, so I guess it brought me to the furthest point of future?'' I shrugged.

They nodded:,, Could be.''

The blonde brightened up and said:,, How about we think this through over a nice bowl of ice-cream, eh?''

The girls nodded and Martha quietly said to me:,, Don't worry, we'll get you something too.''

I nodded slightly and followed them to a café near her house.

**To be continued...**

So there you guys have it! :) Sorry for the wait, but I managed to finish it... So all reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for the next chappie! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

So they pretty much dragged me all the way, cheerily chattering, which reminded of Mrs. Lovett and her never ending rambling. Only Martha stayed quiet by my side, making me feel at least a little safer.

I looked at her and she gave me look, whispering:,, It always happens with them.''

,, Gossiping, lovebirds?'' Amanda raised an eyebrow, smirking.

I cleared my throat and looked to the ground, catching Martha's light shade of pink, decorating her face, which contrasted funnily with her fire red curls.

,, Where did you get that idea?'' She asked quietly, trying to hide embarrassment in her voice, making Amanda even more amused.

,, Oh, nowhere… just caught ya' two chattering on your own so secretly like you would have a secret… Like a _date_?'' She giggled; making me shot my eyes up to her green ones.

Martha widened her eyes a bit, her jaw nearly dropping to the ground, while she glared with shock:,, Okay, wow! Tell me you did NOT just go that way!''

Ann leaned closer to her and sighed, with slight amusement:,, Oh, but she did…''

I noticed how her emotions changed like a mood ring. Her face was now in kind of like a shocked/embarrassed expression.

She walked up to Amanda and poked her with her finger, glaring:,, This conversation's not over yet… Just you wait….'' And she walked ahead of the girls and I tried to keep up with her.

I quietly asked:,, What was all that about? You know that they we're just kidding about the date thing, right?''

She stopped and sharply turned to me, hissing in a venomous voice, that made me shiver:,, I'm just sick and tired of them ignoring the fact I already have a boyfriend. I would never cheat on him, because I love him! Maybe to you it's a joke, but not me. If Lucy would still be alive, you would understand my pain!''

I frowned even more, when she mentioned my dear Lucy.

,, I-I-I'm so sorry, Sweeney, I…''

She softened up, trying to apologize, but I just grunted darkly back to her:,, Don't… Just don't…''

I walked across the street, disappearing around the corner away from her sight.

I walked around the city for a while till I felt I was calm again. I tried to think of a way to apologize to her for even asking her about the joke. I felt a hard painful hit in my chest as I remembered how she yelled at me about Lucy's death like it would be my fault. I went around the corner and started to slowly recognize the streets. I kept walking to the end of it until I saw a small café with an outside terrace.

I walked closer, when I saw her; Martha, sitting at one of the tables, drinking tea and sort of enjoying the live music, but looked so blank and down. I felt a bit guilty now.

I wanted to walk over to her to apologize and to make it better, when she looked up and smiled, rising up from her seat. I noticed the way she was looking and saw the same boy that she was sitting with that day. He gave her a rose and they both sat down. She kept blank and just lightly nodded or shook her head once in a while. She brightened up a bit as he sat next to her and hugged her, saying something to her. She nodded and hugged him back. So the waitress came smiling to them and gave them what I assumed were menus and left.

I sighed and turned around trying to find my way to the hotel. I slowly made my way up the red carpet decorated stairs and opened my door. I came in and fell in the bed without even bothering to take off my shoes.

I looked at the ceiling and whispered:,, I have to fix this…''

I turned to my side and closed my eyes, when I opened them again and sitting in the bed, kicked off my shoes, falling back again. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

,, Mr. T.? Mr. T. wake up, love…'' I heard Mrs. Lovett.

I felt her hand lightly touching my shoulder and shaking me carefully. I groaned, slowly opening my eyes.

,, Mornin' love.'' She smiled leaning over me.

I sat up in the bed and took a look around the room. I was back in my barbershop. I stood up and slowly examined the room for any slightest proof it's not real.

,, What's the matter, dear?'' She touched my shoulder.

I turned to face her and explained:,, Just making sure this is real.''

,, Why?'' She raised an eyebrow.

I sat down in the chair carefully:,, Well you see I had this crazy dream. I somehow woke up in a hotel room in the 21st century. I met this girl that looked like you. Her name was Martha, but she had a friend that looked exactly like Lucy. Ann. That was her name. All though she didn't act like her at all. She was so... careless, spoiled, and her eyes weren't so clear blue. Hers were dusty blue, which kind of gave her the saddened look. Then they introduced me to their friends; Amanda, another Martha and the first Martha's annoying brother.''

She looked at me a bit confused, but didn't say anything.

I noticed, that she was hiding something behind her back, so I asked, raising an eyebrow:,, What's that?''

She looked at me and plastering a big smile revealed a little muffin with a candle in it.

,, Happy birthday, Mr. T.'' She softly said, smiling.

I tried to process the fact I forgot my own birthday, when she handed me the muffin and sweetly said:,, Make a wish, love.''

I looked at her and then back at the muffin. I stared at the flame for a while and then blew it out.

She sighed and headed for the door. She turned her head to me and quietly said, before leaving:,, Happy birthday…''

,, Wait.'' I stopped her.

I walked over to her and said:,, I have something to say…''

She looked at me quite surprised, but still a bit sad:,, Like what?''

,, I'm… I'm sorry, Mrs. Lovett. I'm sorry about yelling at you that day, I was just overreacting, because the judge cancelled his appointment it's all. Could you… forgive me?''

I searched those brown serious, but friendly eyes for answers, but there was only darkness.

She slowly turned her frown in a weak smile and nodded:,, I do. I forgive you, love.''

I was relieved that she wasn't mad at me anymore and everything would get back to normal.

I was about to say goodbye to her, when she kissed me.

She furthered from me and looked at the ground, blushing.

,, Wh-what was that for?'' I stuttered trying to convince myself this wasn't real.

,, I know this may be a bad time for this, but… I wanted to confess finally.'' She said, playing with her fingers, gaze still pinned to the floor.

,, Confess about what?'' I raised an eyebrow.

She sighed lightly and looked me in the eyes:,, Mr. T. I wanted you to know that… I.. I love you.''

I widened my eyes a bit hearing these words coming from her mouth.

,, S-since when?'' I carefully asked.

She blushed again and smiled as she sunk back in her memories:,, Ever since that day I first saw you… At first I thought that it's just a temporary crush, but I was wrong. I was too shy to even walk up and talk to you, till I was forced, when you came here about the rent add. I couldn't believe that you were going to live in just a staircase's distance from me. I loved the way how you used to cheerily greet me, your warm smile.

Everything about you was just perfect.

I actually dreamed that maybe we could have a life together… that was until the day my parents told me I was having an arranged marriage. I literally met Albert only at the altar, where all my expectations of him were shattered. I felt like a slave to him.

Until I was set free, when he died. But by the time I was free of any worry about him, you already met someone else.

Lucy. I was so heartbroken, when you two married. That was the reason I didn't go. I just stayed home and sorrowed over my crushed dreams of having a life with you. It got even worse when Johanna was born. Since Albert didn't want any children, I stayed as a lonely widow ever since.

Toby's sweet and all, but I just wish I could have a child of my own, you know. I did experience how it is with a baby in the house, when Lucy poisoned herself and left Johanna in my care. It didn't last long, but she brought happiness to me, knowing that she's your daughter. But when the judge came and took her away, I was all alone again. Been living like that till the day you returned… well sort of.

But you had changed a lot, but I still loved you no matter what you became. If you're wondering why I told you this, I just thought if I'm dieing alone, at least I wanted you to know the story… I get it if you don't want to see me ever again, but I… Mr. T., are you crying?''

I really was sorry for her. I didn't know why, but I felt her pain. I blinked and I actually felt a warm stream rolling down my face.

,, Oh, love. Look at you, crying like a child, you feeling okay?'' She asked, wiping it off lightly with her delicate finger so softly, I got shivers.

I shook my head and said in a little shaky voice:,, I'm fine, Mrs. Lovett.''

She sighed and hugged me:,, Come here, you poor soul. It's going to be fine…''

She guided me to the chest and we sat down. She was so calm, while I was getting emotional out of nowhere, which worried me.

Was there really something left from Benjamin?

I didn't know, but I just sat there, trying to get rid of the squeezing in my chest, letting Mrs. Lovett, calm me, stroking my hair, whispering:,, Shh, it's going to be okay, love. It's going to be okay.''

I finally looked at her and quietly asked:,, I'm sorry for my reaction to this. I don't know what got into me…''

She put a finger to my lips, whispering with a weak smile:,, It's okay, everybody needs to cry sometimes. Even you, Mr. T., even I…''

I only then noticed that she looking in my eyes with a lovingly caring look. The look she always gave me…

I couldn't believe how blind I was all this time. I thought, was this a good time to admit, that I actually had the same feeling for her as Benjamin? I mean to my eyes she was very attractive, but I always held back, because she was my landlady. So all this time I thought about her, she was doing the same. Maybe marrying Lucy was my biggest life's mistake?

I couldn't believe what I just said, when she nuzzled my neck, whispering:,, Something on your mind?''

I looked at her and shyly nodded. She giggled and stopped at little inch distance from our lips touching. I forced a weak smile and pulled her in a kiss.

,, Sweeney?'' I heard Martha's voice in my head.

I ignored that and kept kissing her delicately, when I felt another hand on my shoulder, lightly shaking it:,, Sweeney? You hear me? Sweeney?''

Her voice chirped in a ghostly tone. I furthered from her lips and looked behind my shoulder. There she was; sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to wake up mid air, softly cooing:,, Wake up…''

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

,, This is getting creepy.'' I thought. I slowly opened my eyes, which met Martha's. I sat up in the bed and I was back at the hotel.

,, Morning, sleepyhead.'' She leaned against the wall.

,, Sorry I woke you up, but I need to talk you.'' She started, looking sorry.

I stretched out and rose up:,, Well ,I've got something to say too…''

She looked at me and said:,, Really?''

I nodded.

,, You first.'' She said.

I shook my head and said:,, Ladies first…''

She grinned and said:,, Fine, we'll do it together. 3…2…1…''

,, I'm sorry.'' We both said at the same time.

,, What? I said I'm sorry. Stop that!'' We continued copying each other.

She giggled and got serious again:,, Look I wanted to apologize to you about yelling at you yesterday…''

I softened up too:,, I'm sorry for being so cold against you yesterday…''

She smiled and hugged me.

I hugged her back and asked:,, Truce?''

She nodded:,, Truce.''

After we hugged it out we went to a café for some breakfast. I just constantly kept thinking about the dream and that kiss.

Did I actually want that? I was afraid of my own decisions and that… was bad.

**To be continued...**

So this chap's done... finally. Readers, we're have you disappeared? I'm starting to get lonely here :( Well if any of my trustworthy reads are reading this... Spread the word that I'm back in business! Anyways, all reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

So we made our way to a small café, where we got some breakfast.

We talked, when her friends appeared out of nowhere, grabbing her by the hands, dragging her off.

I knew that feeling myself. I just helplessly watched after her as she was dragged by her hands like a prisoner by her three crazy friends, I didn't want to mess with, seeing their power here.

,, Wait, my breakfast didn't come yet! Let go of meeeeee!'' She whined, resisting.

They stopped and sighed:,, Fine, but make it quick!''

They released her and she came back to the table with an angry pout of her face. She sat back down, sending a death glare to anyone, who was staring at her. The girls disappeared in a store across the street, giving us some privacy.

,, What was that all about?'' I finally asked.

She slowly raised her eyes up to meet mine and shrugged:,, I don't know. I wish I knew the reason, but I don't…''

The moment her phone vibrated.

We both looked at the screen as it said:,, 1 new reminder.''

She raised an eyebrow; with a light drag across the screen she took a look at the reminder. Her eyes widened as she put down her phone.

,, What was it?'' I asked.

She looked at me, almost whispering:,, The practice. I forgot about the practice.''

,, What practice?'' I was slightly confused.

,, The dance practice. The tournament's this Friday, which means we only got like 3 days to practice and learn 3 dances.'' She started to sound desperate and close to crying.

I patted her shoulder lightly smiling a bit:,, Don't worry, you'll be great. I know you're a strong girl and you don't give up so fast on anything.''

She looked at me and weakly smiled:,, Thanks, Sweeney. You're not really that mean and scary as I thought you were going to be, but I'm not complaining.'' She looked back at her glass, stirring the tea, light pink shading her cheeks.

I grinned a little, when the waitress came with our food.

She murmured, her gaze still pinned to the cup:,, Thank you.''

We started to eat, but she stayed silent through the meal, avoiding any conversation. I wondered how her mood and emotions changed so fast. I guess that was a mystery to me as a man.

I never really understood the way women's mind worked.

We finished our meal and left, when I heard Martha's voice behind me:,, You… would you like to see our practice? We just need a man's mind to see this.''

I turned around, raising my eyebrow:,, A man's mind? What have you planned now?''

She chuckled:,, Secret.''

I shrugged, saying:,, Ok, then. Let's go. We better hurry, because I don't want to anger your friends more, that you did.''

She looked by her shoulder, seeing the impatient girls.

,, Ok, let's go then.'' She took my hand and practically pulled me, making me lose my balance for a sec.

We came to a gym, where we entered through a side door in a dark room. Once there was a click of a switch, the room lit up with a bright light, letting me see better.

It was a wide green room with a wall of mirrors and benches by the curtained windows. The girls threw the bags on the benches and put on their practice shoes.

Martha sat me down on one free bench.

,, Do you draw?'' She asked, while putting her hair up in a ponytail.

I shrugged:,, We I sometimes scribble something. Why are you asking?''

She smiled, pulling out a note book and a pencil:,, Oh… No reason. Here, have it to keep you busy if it gets a bit boring.''

She sent me a sweet smile as she pulled out a CD out of the bag, walking to the radio, putting it in.

She pressed couple buttons and the room filled with strong bass wave. They took their places in two lines. I rested my elbow on the notebook, watching their skill.

They stood like that with their feet hitting the floor, until they sprung in an energetic dance, surprising me. I couldn't understand the words of the song, except for a few words like: What's your name, you know my name, stop, I like that music, but the rest was a blob of random letters mashed together.

I assumed it could be Asian, because the words were too complicated for me to understand.

The dance kept simple, fun, so I turned to the notebook, starting to draw the same familiar window of my shop, the starry sky, clouds of smoke coming form the chimneys, people masses, hurrying to Mrs. Lovett's.

I paced by the window a lot, so I know the scenery like my fingers.

I looked up for a change to see how they're doing, when I got paralyzed by the view.

The simple fun dance now was turned into a seductive pelvic dance. I felt my jaw slowly starting to drop open as they danced with grace, but also at the same time energy and passion.

I shook my head and dropped my eyes back at the notebook. I scratched my cheek, when I felt wetness on it. I wiped it off and realized I was drooling a little over the view.

I was so embarrassed by this, hoping they didn't see it.

I continued to sketch the scenery, when the music stopped and I felt heat coming from the front.

I looked up and saw Martha panting, wiping her forehead in a towel that was around her neck.

,, So what did you think?'' She asked, through a pant and attempt to open up a bottle.

,, I-i-it w-was o-okay.'' For the first time I stuttered like this.

I felt like a complete idiot in front of her right now. My mind just made it harder by replaying what I saw few moments ago.

She frowned:,, You're lying… It was horrible, right? You just lied to me making me feel better?''

I looked at her, explaining my stuttering in a desperate cry for mercy.

,, Look, I'm sorry I lied. Yes, I lied, but I tried to hide what I really thought. I just couldn't forget the dance's mood change from simple and fun to seductive and… well, sexy. I'm so sorry, I lied. I just though you might think I'm a typical man, who just sees the beauty instead of the dance itself I…'' I started to apologize, when she hugged me.

,, Why are you…''

I started, when she whispered:,, It's okay. I understand the problem of focusing on the dance instead of the moves and us. I get it. Just like I'm drooling over Korean boy bands and you covered in blood.''

,,Wait, what?'' I raised an eyebrow.

How on earth does she know how I look covered in blood?! Has she seen me in my killing spree? Does she also know about the murders? If she does, will she expose the secret?

My thoughts were interrupted, when something silky soft touched my cheek. When I snapped out of it, Martha was already by the radio, changing the next song.

I then realized that it was her soft lips that touched my cheek. But why? I tried to focus on the dancing, but I just kept getting too distracted by any hip swing or pelvic thrust. Why was I so defenseless against this? Was it because I'm a guy? Or they're just too good at this? Or maybe both?

My head started to hurt from this thinking, so I tuned any thought out before it even dug any deeper in my mind.

The next song was a bit tango style and yet still filled with another language and some few lines in English like: give it to me, don't try to play games with me and stop breaking my heart.

Why was this so confusing for me? I just tried to focus back to the girls, when three guys came in and started dancing with them, then dragging them away like they do in tango, leaving Martha alone.

She acted so lonely, and desperate, wandering around in a square with spins and looking for someone in mid air, when another guy came in and pulled her close to him by her waist, inviting her for the last part of the song.

I must admit that lad had a pretty face. His blonde hair contrasted perfectly with his dark tanned skin. He had some muscle on him as well, when I saw the way she looked at him.

She looked like she was love struck by his looks. I wasn't too surprised, knowing how easy she falls for anything.

After the song ended they all started to cheer and talk.

,, Good job, James.'' She said in a sweet tone, making me sick how she was dancing after his flute.

,, You too, red.'' He said in a husky voice, throwing a towel over his shoulder.

His gaze caught mine, with the corner of his eye, making me quickly drop mine back in the notebook.

I guess it sort of worked, when I heard footsteps and his voice:,, Who're you? And what's up with the white streak in your hair?''

I looked up to meet his green orbs and quietly muttered:,, I'm Sweeney Todd. And that in none of your business,_ bro_.'' I tried the few things I heard over the city.

He seemed to back up a little softening up:,, Okay, It's cool, man. I'm James by the way.''

He smiled, reaching out his hand.

I looked at it then at him and then back at him, shaking it hesitatingly.

I caught her stare, which was smiling at first as she looked away from her friends, seeing us two communicating her smile faded, being replaced by widened eyes and worried look on her face.

She hurried to us and said:,, Hey, James. Have you met my friend, Sweeney?''

He replied with a nod:,, Yeah, his actually pretty cool.''

She sighed in a light relief and continued:,, Well, just be here tomorrow same time, okay?''

He replied:,, Got it, red.''

She sent him a smile and they did a weird handshake, that didn't look that a proper girl would be doing.

So they returned for the last dance, but it was a solo.

And it wasn't Martha's.

It was Ann's.

I really wanted to see her skill, when Martha poked me lightly in the side with her elbow, smirking:,, Eyes on the dance, Romeo.''

I looked down and blankly stared as Ann danced her solo dance.

**To be continued...**

Suup, peeps! :) Sorry this chapter came so late, I was a bit busy and my got bombarded with questions and I got involved in a Sweeney Todd/Pokemon RP. I was the charming, adorable, powerful Pikachu! ^_^ So yeah, my profile's link is in my bio, ask me! :) And for those, who wondered what songs I thought in this chapter, here's the list thingy:

1. What's your name by 4minute (K-pop)

2. Give it to me by SISTAR (K-pop)

3. Ice-cream by Hyuna (K-pop)

So all reviews will be welcomed and stay tuned for the next chap, eh? ;)


End file.
